Raven's Big Spell
by AwesomeScorpio273
Summary: Raven uses a spell on herself to get Beast Boy and it has big effects! Raven than uses the spell on other females of the Teen Titan universe. Adult Content
1. Raven's Big Spell

Raven's Big Spell

Raven awoke in her dark room. She sat up and stretched. She made sure her door was closed before she got out of bed. She didn't want the other Titans to see her naked. Raven always slept in the nude, it felt good. She removed the purple covers and walked over to her dresser. It was assorted with spell books, potions, and a picture. She picked up the photo, which was of her teammate, Beast Boy. He was always hitting on her and telling her he loved her. Raven didn't show it, but she loved him too. She grazed her hand over her pale white bosoms and then down to her genitals.

"Mmmmm..." She moaned as she masturbated to the thought of BB's green body. She put the photo down and made her hands glowed with purple energy. She was a magician hero after all. She magically summoned her regular outfit, a purple cloak over a black leotard, into her uncovered body. She walked over to her door, which slid up into the doorway, and walked out into the rest of Titans Tower. She floated over to the room of her teammate/friend, Starfire. The alien girl helped Rae battle evil with the rest of the Teen Titans. She knocked on the door. "Yo Star, you up?" Nothing. Raven was about to walk away when she thought she heard something. She pressed her ear to Star's door and heard something. Something like... kissing. She opened the door expecting to find Starfire with her boyfriend Robin, but was shocked to see she was with Beast Boy! The two were kissing on Star's bed. Beastie had his hand under the Tamaranean's purple midriff, cupping her right breast. Raven growled as she grabbed Starfire's collar and threw her out of the room. She glared at the surprised shapeshifter. "Why did you do that Rae?" She only grew more angry. "How could you kiss Star... and not me?" She felt her eyes tear up. Beastie looked ashamed and then spoke. "Well," he put his hand behind his head, "Starfire has bigger boobs than you mama." Raven scoffed as she floated out and in to her own room, crying.

How could Beast Boy do that? She thought. Star's boobs are bigger?! Just because I'm a C-cup and she's a D-cup doesn't mean you could make her cheat on Robin! She grabbed a spell book and opened it. The young sorceress wiped away her tears to read the spell. She never thought she would use it, but she was desperate. Her hands had a pink glow when she spoke the incantation. "Azarath Sexiom Sin-thos!" She looked around to see nothing happened. "What a bunch of..."

The half demon staggered back. She felt a hot sensation in her chest and behind. She turned to see her black leotard was expanding and ripping on the behind. She felt hot on her chest again. She looked down to see her leotard gaining some cleavage. "Ohhhhh!" She moaned orgasmicly. She felt so, pleasured. Her clothes ripped apart, purple and black scraps hitting the ground. She stood in her room, completely nude, and super sexy. She now had giant G-cup breasts and some serious junk in the trunk. Raven rubbed her giant breast. "Are my boobs too small now BB?" Her hands glowed purple. She opened a portal in the middle of her room, from which Beast Boy popped out. He rubbed his head, looking around. "What the..." His jaw dropped when he saw his naked, busty friend. "Hey Beastie!" She said. "I changed myself, with a spell, for you," she pressed her G-cups together with her arms and pouted out her bottom lip, "Can we be bf and gf now?"

"Heck yeah mama!" He cried. He walked over to Raven. He grabbed one of her huge tits and started to suck on it. "Oh Beast Boy! More!" Raven cried. Beast Boy stopped sucking. "Your tits are delicious Rae," he pulled his pants down to reveal his big green boner, "Bend over girl." Raven got on her hands and knees, while her new boyfriend got behind her. He squeezed her plump butt and jammed his erection into her. "Ooohhhhhhh!" The sorceress screamed orgasmicly. He kept on pounding her behind. She never knew how good doggy style felt until now. They escalated to the bed, not knowing who was outside the door. Starfire had been listening. "A spell? For bigger chest lumps?" The Tamaranean found this info quite intriguing.


	2. Starfire's Huge Surprise

Starfire's Huge Surprise

Raven awoke in her dark room. She turned over to look at her boyfriend, Beast Boy. She tussled his hair. Oh, how they loved each other. And they were better when making love together. The teen magician carefully lifted the covers off of her and got out of the bed, careful not to wake Beast Boy. She walked over to her mirror. She gazed at her naked reflection. She had yesterday had C-cup breasts and a semi-flat behind. That was before she used the spell. It helped her get Beastie back. Now, she had huge G-cup tits and a juicy, round booty. She lifted her breasts up to look at them more. _Oh yeah,_ she thought, _I am smokin_! Raven made her hands glow with purple energy. She hesitated. Her old clothes weren't going to fit. The shredded remains of her old costume still lay on the floor. She quickly thought up a solution to show off her new curves. She summoned a white midriff, which showed much under boob for the massive size of her breasts, and blue jean shorts, which were a little tight. She put on high heels and flew to her door. The metal slab slid upwards, and the alien super heroine Starfire was behind it. Raven was so startled she fell backwards onto her carpet

"Sorry!" Starfire whispered, obviously noticing the slumbering shapeshifter. Raven floated up and grabbed Star. She flew them both into Star's room. "What do you want?" Raven asked as she pulled her midriff back over her nipple, for it had flew up when the Tamaranean had scared her. "I overheard you changed yourself with a spell. Which I can see." She pointed to Rae's expanded bottom. "So?" Raven was still lost. "I want you to use the spell on me! For Robin." Starfire blurted out. "But aren't you two already in a relationship?" Raven asked.

Starfire looked at her own body before answering. "We are currently in the love with each other, but I want to give him a gift. Bigger... parts." Raven thought it over. She had used the spell to get to be BB's girlfriend. Raven decided to help her teammate out. "Fine, get ready." Starfire clapped and giggled giddily. Raven's hands glowed pink as she recited to spell. "Azarath Sexiom Sin-thos!" Starfire looked at her form. "Did it work? My shape has not the changed." "Just give it a sec," Rae said, walking out, "I'm going to go out." And with that, the young sorceress was gone. As soon as Raven left, Star reeled backward. Her chest felt hot, and so did her behind. Starfire heard fabric ripping. She turned to see her purple skirt was getting tears in it as her cheeks grew. She looked to see her gaining more orange skinned cleavage. Her D-cups were becoming better than before. The alien girl moaned orgasmicly as she grew. Her tattered outfit burst off of her, revealing her new form. Starfire had huge G-cups and a plump butt like Raven.

"Oh glorious! Joy!" She jumped up and down, her breasts and behind jiggling. She flew out of her room, wobbling, accounting to her new weight. She found Robin, his back turned to her, in the Tower's living room. It was also the kitchen. Star stood in the doorway. "Robin!" She called, "I have a sexual gift for you!" Robin perked up. "Well Star, let's..." His eyes widened when he saw the Tamaranean's new body. She struck a sexy pose. "Do you like these?" She motioned to her backside and bosoms. Robin didn't answer. He ran at his girlfriend, knocking her over. The shared a passionate kiss on the ground. Robin sat up and grabbed Star's huge breasts in each hand. He started caressing them. "Oh Robin, squeeze my grebnacks." This made Star hot. "You mean your tits?" Robin asked as he pulled out his big boner. "Cause get ready for a boob job!" Starfire was confused. "What's the job of boobs?" Robin put his stiff stick in between her massive jugs and started humping her tits. She moaned. "Yes Robin! Your hard genitalia feels so good in my soft tits!" Robin smiled as he pulled it out and repositioned it. Starfire liked this. They spent many hours making love to each other. Starfire and Robin were panting and sweaty when Star got a text. It was Raven, she wanted to meet with her after she was done with Robin. Starfire put down her Titan communicator. She rolled over so her big tits plopped onto Robin's naked chest. He smiled. The Tamaranean thought Raven could wait a little longer


	3. Jinxed

Jinxed

Starfire met up with Raven in the Tower's foyer after Robin finished her off. She had taken a few minutes to have more fun with Robin, and a few more finding clothes that would fit. She finally decided on a tight pink sports bra and a purple skirt, which showed a lot of her expanded booty. She saw that Raven was still wearing her tiny white midriff and tight jean shorts. "What took so long?" Raven asked. Starfire just told her, "I was putting my new G-cups and behind to good use." Raven snickered. "Yeah, you do feel good with these new pornstar titties and butts." She said to her Tamaranean friend as they went up the elevator.

They stepped out to the hallway which held their rooms, their high heels clicking with every step. Star stopped when they passed a room and heard squeaking. Raven looked back. "What are you doing? Checking out your bootylicious buns again?" Starfire's eyes glowed green with her powers for a second caused she was annoyed. "I heard the noise from the room." It was Cyborg's room. The door was slid to the side a bit, so the girls had to move their giant breasts to get close enough to see through the crack. The half machine, half human hero was in there on his bed. But, he wasn't alone. Raven saw what looked like pink horns. Starfire gasped, "Friend Cyborg is having sex with Jinx!"

Jinx. She was a magician, teen villain who hated the Titans. Except Cyborg, they were "together". She even had pale white skin like Rae. On any other day, Raven would have burst in and had a magic battle with Jinx, but she was feeling like giving. Raven looked at Star and said, "How about we make their experience more fun?" Star lifted her bazongas. "You mean..." Star giggled before she finished the sentence. Raven lifted her hands, which started to glow with pink energy. "Azarath Sexiom Sin-thos!" She shouted. The Tamaranean smiled. "Let's go find our bf's. We could use 'round 2' with these babies." The sorceress and alien left. Jinx sat up on Cy's erection. "Did you hear something?"

Cyborg ran his hand around her C-cups and then to her face. "Nah babe, let's get back to it." Jinx smiled. "You know I love you like this." Jinx started to lay back on his chest, when she swayed back up. She grabbed her head. Cy was confused. "I feel hot in my chest. And butt." Jinx looked to see her boyfriend looking at her behind. "Look!" She turned to see her butt was growing. She felt hot in her boobs again. She turned to see her pale white cleavage expanding. "My breasts!" She gasped orgasmicly, not just because Cyborg's metal genitalia was in her vagina. This was magic, Jinx knew it. When she stopped, she saw she had gigantic G-cups and a ghetto like booty. Jinx started to freak, but then she noticed the cybernetic teenager had his mechanical optics trained on her new shapes. She suddenly felt turned on. "Grab my juicy booty. Let's do it!"

"Booyah!" His metal hands grasped her new soft cheeks and he started to pound her again. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Jinx screamed as her boyfriend leaned up to lick her tits, "I love you so much!" She screamed orgasmicly! Soon, Titans Tower was filled with orgasms. Every pair in the T-shaped building were enjoying the new tits and booties around them. The Tower became full with sexual activity.

(Who will grow next? Message me to submit which Teen Titans girl is next, and include their male partner.)


End file.
